Distraction
by thematsaidwelcome
Summary: Michonne finds a way to help Rick turn his brain off after a hard day. AU. SMUT. Enjoy


Michonne knew that the case Rick testified at today did not go well for the county even with witness testimony and finding holes in the defendant's alibi, the jury still found Negan Savior not guilty of murder.

She drove home stumped as to how or who Negan had paid off in order to beat the charges. It wasn't her case, so she wasn't privy to the information, but she knew something was dirty about the whole thing.

She parked in the driveway next to his truck and noticed there were no lights on in the house. The sun had set an hour ago and she knew Rick wouldn't be asleep so early. He was probably sulking in their bedroom.

She was right. After dropping off her keys and purse in the kitchen, she made her way upstairs to their bedroom where she found her husband sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. The lights were off and the house was quiet. She went and sat down next to him. He didn't jump or even seem the least bit started. He knew she was there. He always knows when she's near.

"Where are the kids?" She said as she rubbed his back

"They're with the Rhee's. I saw Glenn on my way out of the station and he offered to keep them tonight. You know Judy loves little Hershel and Carl and Andre love hanging out with Glenn. I just couldn't tonight."

"I know. I'm glad he offered. There's nothing wrong with some peace and quiet"

"We were so close to locking that mother fucker up. I don't know what went wrong. Yes I do! He paid someone off. He had too. There's no way he should be free right now. You should have seen the smug look on his face. It took everything in me to not wipe it off." Michonne saw his fists clench at his statement.

"His time will come Rick. I can't stand him either, but I don't want you to let it consume you. Not this… Not him."

"It's all I can think about right now. I don't know how to shut off my brain and not think about it."

Michonne was glad that she knew her husband and the things that could distract him; get him to focus on other things besides the asshole murderer that just walked out of the courthouse a free man. He wasn't going to consume anymore of Rick's thoughts, at least not tonight.

She reached over and turned on the bedside lamp. She saw Rick squint at the brightness and unexpected action.

"Michonne, I just want to sit here in the dark and be mad for a bit."

"I know Rick, I just need help with this zipper."

She stood up in front of him and turned her back to him. It was a task that he had done countless times, he never minded. He would reach for the top of the zipper and pull it down slowly listening to the sound of the teeth as he slid the zipper down.

He liked to see what color her bra and panties were. They always matched and were usually lacy. He would place his hands on her shoulders and trace the contours of her body until he reached her hips, which were always covered with the waistband of her stockings or pantyhose or tights, whatever she decided they were that day.

He knew she paid a lot for the stocking that matched her beautiful skin color. She called those nude. The pantyhose were always black. The tights could be any color and were hard to see through.

Tonight helping her with her zipper was different he was just going through the motions. He started pulling the zipper down until he was just passed the band of her bra. Today it was hot pink. He's never seen it before. He thought nothing of it. He continued pulling the zipper the rest of the way down. He absentmindedly placed his hands on her shoulders and traced the contours of her body anticipating the time it takes to reach the waistband of her pantyhose. They were black like the dress she wore today. He was jolted out of his daze when he never felt the waistband. His hands glided down the sides of her torso until they were touching the lace of her hot pink thong. He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion and looked down to her legs. What happened to her pantyhose? Michonne noticed him falter and she smiled to herself.

"You can help me take it off if you want."

"Okay"

He returned his hands to her shoulders and pushed the fabric of her dress away from her body. It pooled to the floor at her feet and Michonne kicked it away with her foot, which was still inside of her black heels.

She still had her back to Rick who had placed his hands on her hips. He was mesmerized by the sight before him; his wife in her hot pink lace bra and matching thong and some sexy as hell thigh highs, the reason there was no waistband. Luckily the bed was right behind him because it caught him when his legs gave out. He continued to stare at her thighs, his new position giving him the perfect view.

Michonne looked over her shoulder at her bewildered husband.

"Rick, is everything okay?" She asked through a smile

"Yeah. Yes. Yeah. Everythangs fine. This is new?" He replied as he softly rubbed her hips

"Yes. I bought it last week. Do you like the color?"

"The color looks great but I meant these." He said as he fingered the elastic that was at the top of her hosiery.

"I got these last week too. Thought I'd try something different."

Rick was speechless. Not only was she standing in front of him wearing a thong, which showed off the most glorious ass this side of the sun, but her sexy ass thighs were covered in some sexy ass thigh highs that he couldn't wait to have wrapped around his waist.

He turned her around to be able to see her from the front. He was eye level with her exceptional breasts. Covered by that hot pink bra that he now would call _in the way_. He reached behind her and with skilled hands unclasped it to allow her nipples to be liberated and caressed like they deserved. With his entire mouth, lips, tongue and breath. He did just that as she raked her fingers through his curls at the back of his neck. She moaned at the touch of his tongue and the nip of his teeth. He felt her tremble and she pushed him gently to move back on the bed. She could see how tight his pants were becoming so she unbuckled and removed them, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. She quickly rid him of the shirt and his tented boxers were next to go.

She marveled at his manhood, anticipation and elation filling her mind and her wet core. She straddled him rubbing the lace of her thong against his hardness. He groaned at the movement as he grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her down to kiss him. And kiss her he did. It was full of lust and gratitude and love. He knew what she was trying to do for him and he planned to reward her for her understanding, compensate her for her kindness, and pound her into the mattress for her down right sexiness.

He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs and then snaked his hands to her ass. She moaned when he squeezed it with his rough hands. His fingers found their way under the sides of her thong and then around to the back where the string nestled in between her ass cheeks. He pulled it out of the way to get to the tantalizing paradise that was her pussy. It was hot and wet and dripping on his hand. He wanted to feel it rubbing on his dick, which was starting to drip itself. But it was covered in the hot pink thong, which he would now call _in the fucking way_. He grabbed her by the hips and flipped them over and somehow removed her thong before her ass hit the bed. He leered at her hungrily wanting to devour every inch of her. He grabbed her left leg and brought her foot up to his face. Her heels still on and he planned to keep them that way. He grabbed her other leg and brought it up also.

"I really do love these." He said as his hands ran slowly down her legs and then back up to her ankles, which were resting on his chest. He grasped her ankles and separated her legs into a "V". He licked his lips as he feasted his eyes on her slick opening. His mouth watered and he dropped to his knees to devour her nectar.

He didn't waste time starting slow he just went full speed as soon as his tongue touched her hot wetness. She arched her back and grabbed his head with her hand. He hooked his arms around her thighs feeling the elastic on his forearms. With her free hand she gripped the sheets of the bed above her head. Her screams muffled by her biting her bottom lip. The sound of Rick's tongue darting in and out of her opening echoed off the walls and into her ears, which only made her wetter.

He felt her tighten around his tongue and moved his ministrations to her clit. This time he did go slow. The tip of his tongue made circles around her bundle of nerves and ran up and down it and then he pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked until she was breathless and trembling.

Any other day he would have allowed her to catch her breath and come down from her orgasm, but tonight with those fucking sexy ass thigh highs on, he just couldn't wait. He stroked his length and aimed for glory and found it deep inside of her. Their simultaneous moans were praises to the heavens.

She wrapped her legs tighter around his waist and dug her nails into his back while he cupped and squeezed her breast and groaned into her neck. He moved in and out of her tight wetness, losing himself in the feel of her gripped around him. He'd be hard pressed to tell you something that felt better than being inside her. The woman he loved and cherished and devoted most of his thoughts to.

She was his home, his peace and his pleasure. He let his mind drift to her beautiful smile and then he lifted his head so he could see her. Her radiant brown eyes were looking at him with adoration. She held his gaze and he couldn't look away. He was lost, but only for a second. He felt her tighten around him, saw her take in a sharp breath and then her eyes closed, her head dug into the mattress and her body trembled.

He loved that sight. He needed to see it one more time before he fell over the edge too. He brought his lips to hers and kissed her deeply as he moved his hand from her breast and connected his thumb with her clit. The pressure he placed on it was phenomenal and then he began making small circles on it. Every cell in her body was awakened and that was all she needed to erupt again. The vice grip she had on Rick's manhood and the added wetness plus her purring his name into his ear was just the right combination to have him exploding deep inside her seconds later.

He didn't move he listened to her breathing as it started to slow down; he waited for her to stop pulsating around him. She whispered his name and he brought his eyes to hers.

"What are you thinking about?"

"That you're beautiful and amazing and I'm so in love with you."

"Is that all?"

"And I'm wondering what other colors these thigh highs come in"

"Good."


End file.
